


you and i til the days are done

by diamondmind



Category: Backstage (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Set after Season 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 13:05:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13190715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diamondmind/pseuds/diamondmind
Summary: the same person that ruined jax's last relationship was out to get this one.





	you and i til the days are done

**Author's Note:**

  * For [corbrinas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/corbrinas/gifts).



> title from 'this time' by my queen aviva.
> 
> prompt from tumblr: katie coming to keaton and trying to break up kit and jax

“Class, I’d like you to welcome our new student Katie” Park introduced as the girl entered the music classroom.  
  
Bianca knew she recognised this girl from somewhere but she couldn't put her finger on it. She saw Katie smile slyly at Jax and then it clicked.  
  
_She was the girl Jax kissed over the summer.  
  
_ Her heart stopped for a moment, the memory of her breakup with Jax flashed through her mind but she quickly pushed the thoughts away.  
  
Bianca knew this girl’s arrival could only mean trouble…  
  
-  
  
After class Bianca decided to have a quick chat with Katie. A harsh glare formed on Katie’s face at the sight of the other girl.  
  
“The girlfriend” she sneered.  
  
“Not anymore, thanks to you” she said back in an equally as harsh tone.  
  
“Aw, guess you weren’t good enough” she taunted, making Bianca bite her tongue to keep herself from saying something she’d regret.  
  
“Look, I may not be Jax’s girlfriend anymore but one of my best friends is and there is no way in hell I’m letting her get hurt.”  
  
“It’s cute how protective you are, really, but when I want something, I get it and I let nothing get in my way” she said and walked off.  
  
Bianca then joined Miles, Alya, and Jax at their usual table for lunch.  
  
“What took you so long? Class has been over for ten minutes already” Miles asked.  
  
“I was just talking to someone” Bianca shrugged and the others seemed to let it go.  
  
Bianca couldn’t help but let her eyes wander to where Katie was sitting on the other side of the quad. She didn't recognise the group of people she was sitting with but by the buns on their heads and the leotards they wore, Bianca could easily assume they were dance students.  
  
_Wait, wasn’t Katie a dancer? She did compete for dance at the CAMDA’s last year. And she was a back up dancer on tour for Diamondmind.  
  
_ Thoughts of the new girl swirled around in Bianca’s head as she zoned out of Miles and Jax’s debate on which kind of muffin was the best.  
  
-  
  
The days passed and soon it had been a week since Katie first arrived at Keaton. Nothing had happened to speak Bianca’s suspicions of her. But Katie just so happened to catch Jax alone after school when he had finished up his project.  
  
“Hey Jaxter” she smiled deviously as she approached him.  
  
A worried look appeared on Jax’s face. He’d seen before how dirty she could be and didn’t want to experience it again.  
  
“Hey Katie. How’s Keaton been for you so far?” he asked, trying to be polite even though he really didn't want to be speaking to her.  
  
“Good, good. I just finished the essay for Mr Jones. I didn't expect the work load to be as big as it is here.”  
  
“Well that’s Keaton for ya” he tried to joke as he forced out a smile.  
  
“So I heard you got a new girlfriend” she leaned on the locker beside him to get closer to him.  
  
“Um yeah” Jax’s brain froze for a moment because of her proximity from him.  
  
“Who’s your girlfriend, if you don’t mind me asking?”  
  
The look in her eyes was one Jax recognised from the tour bus last summer.  
  
_Oh God.  
  
_ “She, um, she doesn't go to Keaton” Jax gulped nervously.  
  
He didn't want to admit to Katie that it was Kit, just in case she would somehow do something to hurt her.  
  
“Oh okay” she nodded, but there was a kind of lilt to her voice that made Jax aware that something was off.  
  
“So if she doesn’t go to Keaton, she wouldn't mind if I did this right?”  
  
Jax was confused for a moment before Katie moved even closer to him and connected their lips. Jax froze in panic for a moment before quickly stepping back to move away from her.  
  
“Why would you do that?!” Jax raised his voice, close to furious with her.  
  
Katie simply shrugged before walking away confidently. Shock was still visible on Jax’s face as he watched her figure become smaller and smaller.  
  
_OhGodOhGodOhGodOhGod._  
  
-  
  
Jax pounded on Miles’ door. He needed help. Now.  
  
“Dude, what’s up?” Miles said as he opened the door, mild annoyance in his voice.  
  
“I think I just made a huge mistake” Jax told him with wide eyes and Miles led him inside the house and to his bedroom.  
  
“What happened?” Miles asked, seeing how upset Jax was.  
  
“Katie, she kissed me”  
  
“Did you kiss her back?”  
  
“No, I moved away”  
  
“Then you did nothing wrong. She kissed you, right?” Jax nodded.  
  
“Kit doesn’t need to know about it, it’d just make her upset over nothing. The kiss was nothing to you and that’s all that matters”  
  
“Then why do I feel so guilty?”  
  
“Because this has happened before” Miles mumbled.  
  
“What?” Jax asked, oblivious to his friend’s words.  
  
“Nothing, but you’ll be fine” he assured.  
  
Jax thanked Miles and then made his way home.  
  
-  
  
“Hey” Kit smiled as Jax opened the door.

She had decided to visit Jax since she hadn't seen him since the school year had started.  
  
“Hey” Jax said back, trying to form a genuine smile.  
  
Of course he loved spending time with Kit but he couldn't help but feel guilty, even though he knew the kiss was Katie’s fault.  
  
Jax opened the door wider to let her in and they both went and sat down on the couch in the living room.  
  
“So how’s school been so far?” Kit asked, starting the conversation.  
  
“Same old Keaton, nothing really has happened yet.”  
  
“No drama at Keaton? That’s a first” Kit commented and Jax laughed.  
  
“Alya told me that a new girl joined the music class and that her name was Katie. It’s stupid but for a second I thought it was Katie from the tour”  
  
“Why is that stupid?” Jax was genuinely confused, but kind of worried at the same time that they were speaking about this topic.  
  
“Because Katie is a dancer, remember? We saw her at CAMDA’s and she was literally one of my back up dancers”  
  
“Oh yeah”  
  
It had only just occurred to Jax that it was kind of weird Katie the back up dancer had joined the music program.  
  
“So how’s your school going?” Jax asked, trying to change the topic and get his mind off Katie.  
  
They discussed Kit’s school and the people there for a while before they realised it was getting kind of late and Kit should get home before her parents started worrying.  
  
“I hate that we go to different schools now. I’m gonna miss you” Kit pouted.  
  
Jax chuckled and wrapped his arms around her.  
  
“I’ll see you on the weekend?” Jax proposed and Kit confirmed by placing a quick kiss on his lips, making Jax smile.  
  
Katie never mattered to him. Kit was all that mattered and nothing could come between them.  
  
_Or so he thought…_  
  
-  
  
Jax woke up to the sound of his phone beeping. It was a text from Bianca.  
  
_‘You’re an idiot Jackson’_ quickly followed by _‘how could you?’_  
  
He was confused until he looked through his notifications to see a bunch of tags from TMK’s latest post. Jax panicked, hoping it wasn’t what he thought it was going to be.  
  
He opened the post and his heart stopped from what he saw. Someone had taken a picture of him and Katie kissing and out of context, it kind of looked like he was kissing her back. And then more panic hit him.  
  
Even though Kit didn't go to Keaton anymore, Jax knew she still kept up with TMK. He had to find her and make everything right again.  
  
-  
  
The front door opened before Jax could even knock, revealing an angry looking Scarlett. He assumed that she had read the article and that made it even more likely that Kit had seen it.  
  
“Where is she?” he asked, needing to explain himself to Kit before anyone else.  
  
“How could you do that to her?” Scarlett asked angrily.  
  
“Please Scarlett, I’ll explain to you later but right now I need to talk to Kit”  
  
“Fine, but I’m watching you Gardner” she said as she let him and true to her word, she kept her eyes on him as he made his way up the stairs to Kit’s room.  
  
He knocked on the door and it opened slowly. Kit stood in front of him with tear filled eyes that were tinted red from the crying she had already done, apparent from the slight wetness on her cheeks.  
  
The sight had made his heart clench in his chest. He hated seeing her in pain but knowing he was the cause of her pain made it a billion times worse.  
  
“Why?” she asked softly with a croaky voice.  
  
“Please, just let me in and I’ll explain. It’s not what you think, I promise” he spoke gently to her.  
  
Kit sat down on her bed, legs pulled up against her chest and leaning against the headboard. Jax followed her in and sat at the other end of the bed to give her space.  
  
“I know, I should've told you as soon as something happened but it meant nothing to me at all” he said and took her hand.  
  
“I was at my locker after school and she just came up and all of a sudden kissed me. I was shocked for a second but I pulled away. Because you’re the one I want to kiss. And I don't know, I guess that photo was taken that second when I was frozen in shock but-“  
  
“Jax, I understand” Kit interrupted.  
  
“You do?” he asked, feeling relieved as she nodded.  
  
She moved down to the other side of the bed and and sat next to Jax as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder.  
  
“I love you” she said quietly, looking up at him. He smiled down at her.  
  
“I love you too.”

 


End file.
